


Taste of Betrayal

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Arousal - Aggressor Aroused by Victim's Struggling, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painful Sex, Violence - Violent Xcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: The First Order is negotiating with a Republican senator about intelligence communications.Hux thought he was allowed to be present because he's the first-ranked cadet in his yearHe was wrong
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2020





	Taste of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/gifts).



He had not thought anything to be amiss until the Republican senator put his hand on his knee. Armitage had been brought along to the negotiations together with a few other cadets that ranked first in their respective year.

His order for tonight had been to keep the senator company, to entertain him, which until five minutes ago had meant a tedious conversation where said senator exposed his feeble intelligence and ingrained prejudice against the Empire. 

Then he had put his hand on Armitage’s thigh and Armitage had left him with a bloody nose and a scathing remark about such depravity not being tolerated in the First Order. When he had run into his commanding officer for this mission, General Pryde, he had clarified the situation immediately.

“What did you think you are here for?” Pryde demanded. “If the senator wants to make conversation you make conversation. If he wants to fuck you, you bend over. Is that understood, Cadet Hux?”

Armitage swallowed down the feeling of betrayal and anger that he was to play a common whore when his skills and knowledge should have been enough to show his worth. “Yes, sir.”

Pryde grabbed him by the arm and hauled him back towards the senator’s guest quarters. “If these negotiations fail because of your incompetence, you will rue the day you were born.”

Armitage gritted his teeth but there was nothing he could say without making the situation worse. Pryde was a friend of his father, and if this got back to him…

There was still some blood on the senator’s face, Armitage noticed with satisfaction, as Pryde shifted from barely contained fury to pleasant and contrite apology. Suddenly Armitage realised why the cadets had been brought and why all of them were boys. That the First Order would play to this kind of depravity for the sake of Republican intel, not matter how valuable, made him sick. They were supposed to be better than this, better than the Republic.

When Pryde paused, Armitage followed with a suitably grovelling apology of his own, keeping his eyes trained to the ground so the senator would not see his loathing.

“I see”, the senator replied. Armitage glanced up and the senator punched him in the face, right over his mouth and Armitage could feel his lip split under the force and tasted blood. 

“I think we understand each other now, Major”, the senator said to Pryde, who gave a brief nod and then left the room. 

For a brief moment Armitage imagined wrapping his hands around the senator’s throat and squeezing until he was dead, but he did not dare imagine what would happen to him if he actually did it. Execution at best.

The senator grabbed him by the shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Armitage felt his body falter under the pain that shot through him and he fell to the ground.

“You better remember your place, boy”, the senator sneered. “Now get undressed. I’ve been waiting for too long already.”

It would be so easy to kill him. Armitage’s hands shook with rage as he undressed. Yet he was forced to do nothing, to be subservient to this enemy, this depraved Republican creature who was willing to sell out his fellows.

Even the enemy could possess qualities to be admired and respected, Rae Sloane had taught him that. Loyalty, bravery, cunning. However, the senator had none of them and yet he was being indulged.

“Get on the bed, on all fours”, the senator told him once Armitage had undressed. He felt vulnerable being naked like this but refused to show it. “Spread your legs.”

Every fibre of his body screamed at him to run. He did not want to do this. 

The bed was soft, softer than anything he had ever felt before and he tried to concentrate on that so he would not turn and fight, or worse yet, cry.

“You know if you had been nicer to me, I would have been nicer to you”, the senator said conversationally. Hux could feel the bed dip as he climbed onto it behind him. “but a bastard like you doesn’t deserve better.”

The senator placed his hands on his ass and pulled his cheeks apart. Hux’s face flushed bright red at being exposed like this. A moment later he felt the senator’s cock nudge at his hole. his hands gripped the sheets more tightly and he clenched instinctively against the intrusion.

The senator slapped his ass sharply. “Relax, boy, no man wants to fuck a vice.”

But Hux barely heard him. His heart was racing in his chest and his breath came quicker and quicker. He did not want to be here and he did not want to do this. Of course, no one cared what he wanted. The senator forced his cock further inside and Hux couldn’t help but scream as the pain overwhelmed him. His head was pressed into the pillows to muffle the sound as the senator pressed his cock inside. If the lube was meant to make it easier then it didn’t help much, at least not Hux.  
“Fuck you’re tight”, the senator groaned into his ear. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”

Hux whimpered, unable to give a coherent answer. He had been trained to tolerate pain but this felt too intimate to block it out. The senator did not care about anything that wasn’t his own pleasure. Hux had been sent here to entertain him and so he treated him accordingly.

The sounds, the smell, the grip on his hips keeping him in position, there were too many different sensations on top of the pain. Hux felt revulsion and nausea pool in his stomach until he was sure that he would vomit over the sheets. Trying not to was taking all of his concentration.

Eventually it was over. The senator pulled out of him and Hux could feel him come drip out of him, sending a fresh wave of nausea through him.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” The dismissal was clear and Hux pressed his lips together as he rolled out of bed to stifle his pained whimpers. He collected his clothes and dressed quickly, all while feeling like he wanted to strip his skin from his body.

It couldn’t be simply the pain that made him feel like this, there was something else he did not understand that clawed under his skin and made him feel dirty and worthless. 

Armitage stumbled to the nearest refresher and emptied his stomach until nothing but bile was left. It was the glance in the mirror that disturbed him more though. He did not look different. A little stressed perhaps and the split wound on his lip was oozing blood again, but otherwise he looked the same.

Pryde was waiting for him outside the dorm room the cadets had been placed in, no doubt to make sure that Armitage had not embarrassed him a second time today.

“Sir”, Armitage greeted him, hoping to get this over with quickly so he could have a shower. Perhaps once he had washed the senator’s stink off, he would feel as he looked, no different between before and after.

“Don’t make a face like this”, Pryde reprimanded him. “Sometimes an opportunity needs incentives. Take this as a learning opportunity.”

“Yes, sir.” Hux replied, trying to assume a neutral expression. The negotiations were projected to last for days and showing weakness would get him nowhere. 

/

His father together with Brooks waited for them when they returned from the “successful” negotiations. With a wink of his hand the other cadets were dismissed while Pryde and Armitage stayed behind.

They knew, he realised suddenly. They all knew why his presence had been requested at the talks and what his role there had been, including his father. 

“Sometimes we suffer willingly”, Sloane had told him once, “because of what lies between us and our goal. As long as there is a purpose, we can endure any pain.”

She had been killed shortly after that. Hux was sure that his father had been responsible but so far, he hadn’t been able to prove it. If he gave up now, they might as well just kill him, it would be kinder. There was no place in the galaxy for him except here. Rae Sloane had entrusted her vision of the First Order to him, to rebuild the galaxy how it should be and end the unlawful republic. He would topple it and take his rightful place as emperor. 

And once he did, these men around him would be nothing. He would kill them sooner or later. This moment meant nothing.


End file.
